


Love after the war

by Tenebriiz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Summary: Dedykuję to mojej ukochanej przyjaciółce, z którą wpadłam na ten absurdalny ship! Kocham cię, babo <3
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Viper (Titanfall)/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 1





	Love after the war

> *"(...) często najbardziej kochamy tych ludzi, te sprawy i te rzeczy, od których bieg życia każe nam odchodzić – nieraz na zawsze."*  
>  
> ~ Marek Hłasko

\------

Tęsknota potrafi zabić każdą dotychczasową radość z życia. Twoje ulubione danie przestaje mieć jakikolwiek smak. Wstajesz wcześniej, przerywając wszystkie te najlepsze sny, byle szybciej dotrzeć do utęsknionej osoby. To wszystko traci sens, gdy zaczynasz rozumieć, że ten, za którym tęsknisz, nie czuje tego samego wobec ciebie. 

Ludzie odchodzą. Jedyne co można wtedy zrobić, to zaakceptować taki obrót spraw, nieważne jak trudny byłby do zniesienia. Możemy obarczać o to tę drugą osobę, siebie, los. Jednak życie jedynie weryfikuje jak dobrze przygotowaliśmy się na ten moment.

\------

Dzień zapowiadał się dobrze. Poranny trening minął w bardzo szybkim tempie i, o dziwo, w przyjaznej, radosnej atmosferze. Nawet do pogody nie było można się przyczepić. Mimo słonecznej połowy lata, temperatura nie należała do najwyższych, a w parze z przyjemnym, chłodnym wietrzykiem kusiło, aby przesiedzieć cały dzień na zewnątrz. 

Mimo ogromnej niechęci ze strony Crypto, Wraith udało się końcowo wyciągnąć go sprzed komputera. Niewykluczone, że sukces odniosła jedynie przez użycie karty specjalnej, nazywanej "kupię ci pizzę". Dzięki temu, nie dłużej jak po godzinie, oboje znaleźli się już na dworze, kierując się w stronę rynku głównego. Droga nie minęła im w ciszy. Chłopak przez całą drogę opowiadał o tym, jak nauczył swoje kotki kolejnej sztuczki. Tym razem było to robienie obrotów. Oczywiście zarzekał się, że jak tylko wrócą, od razu pokaże swojej dziewczynie to jak "uroczo i niesamowicie" zwierzaki wykonują ową "bardzo skomplikowaną" sztuczkę.

Od uporczywego gadania Tae, uratował Renee obcy mężczyzna, na oko trzydziesto, może czterdziestoletni. Wysoki, umięśniony brunet, z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy. Złapał ją za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę. Zlustrował ją wzrokiem.

— Wyrosłaś — wymruczał w końcu, nieco ochrypniętym głosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę Crypto, który początkowo się nie zatrzymał.

Tae Joon obejrzał dokładnie mężczyznę, odwracając zaraz wzrok na swoją dziewczynę. Wydawała się tak samo, jak nie bardziej od niego zniesmaczona słowami nieznajomego.

— Przepraszam? — powiedziała to takim tonem, że jedynie można było się domyślać czy było to pytanie czy stwierdzenie — chyba mnie Pan z kimś pomylił.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się pod nosem, odwracając na sekundę wzrok w lewo. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo pewnego siebie, jakby czerpał radość z niewiedzy i niezrozumienia od strony rozmówców. Uśmiechnął się uśmiechem tak pięknym, że odwracał nawet uwagę od szram na jego twarzy.

— Więc teraz mówimy do siebie per Pan, per Pani? — podszedł krok bliżej, co od razu spotkało się z wycofaniem ze strony Wraith — Co prawda słyszałem, że masz tę swoją amnezję, ale żebyś nie poznawała mnie? Czuję się urażony, Ren.

Mówiąc to, zaczesał kosmyk swoich ciemnych włosów do tyłu, odsłaniając brązowe oko i znajdującą się niebezpiecznie blisko niego bliznę. *"Ren"* rozbrzmiewało w głowie Wraith w kółko i w kółko. Kojarzyła tę nazwę. Znała ją, bardzo dobrze ją znała. Jedynym problemem był brak wiedzy skąd i dlaczego to sformułowanie wydawało jej się być aż tak znajome.

— Renee, znasz go? — wtrącił się w końcu zniecierpliwiony Tae, któremu coraz bardziej nie podobała się sytuacja, w której się znaleźli.

Dziewczyna jednak wciąż milczała, zatapiając się w swoich myślach i najgłębszych wspomnieniach. Nikt jej tak nie nazywał, a jednak czuła, że to słowo było jej bardzo bliskie. Spuściła wzrok, wbijając go ślepo w czubki swoich butów. Nie skupiała się na niczym innym, jak na odnalezieniu w pamięci jakichkolwiek wspomnień związanych z tym przezwiskiem. 

Crypto, widocznie zaniepokojony stanem, w który obcy mężczyzna wprowadził jego dziewczynę, ponownie przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie. Mimo ciepłego dnia, nosił skórzaną kurtkę, długie spodnie i glany. Wydawać by się mogło, że jedynym elementem jego ubioru, pasującym do panującej pogody i pory roku, były czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które wbrew ich przeznaczeniu, nosił założone na czubku głowy zamiast oparte na nosie. Park gotów już był złapać Wraith za rękę i odciągnąć od mężczyzny. Nie tylko dlatego, że atmosfera była bardzo niezręczna, a wręcz krępująca, ale też z powodu narastającego głodu, w którym nie pomagał cudowny zapach, idący od strony pobliskiej piekarni. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zanim zdążył złapać Wraith za rękę, ta podniosła wzrok na nieznajomego, wbijając go badawczo prosto w jego oczy.

— Viper? — zapytała, rzucając się mężczyźnie w ramiona, gdy zauważyła delikatne skinienie głowy.

Roześmiała się, a nieznajomy, który jednak okazał się znajomym, objął ją w talii. Crypto zagryzł wargę, czując jak cały głód, który odczuwał, odchodzi w zapomnienie, a na jego miejsce pakuje się zazdrość i niezadowolenie. Skrzywił się i odchrząknął.

— Mogłabyś przedstawić mi, czyli twojemu chłopakowi, swojego kolegę —powiedział tonem, zahaczającym już o warczenie.

Mimo to, ton jego głosu nie zrobił wrażenia na pozostałej dwójce. Co prawda odsunęli się od siebie, jednak wciąż pozostając, w perspektywie Crypto, zbyt blisko siebie, uśmiechając się do siebie nawzajem. Zamiast Wraith, tak jak poprosił, głos zabrał jego nowy wróg.

— Mów mi... Viper — powiedział, uśmiechając się zaraz po tym, obdarowując go wywyższającym się spojrzeniem — jestem najlepszym przyjacielem Ren z dawnych czasów.

Poniekąd mu ulżyło. Skoro przestali się ze sobą kontaktować, to bardzo dużo mówiło o tym, jak "najlepsza" była ich przyjaźń. 

— No i też pierwszą miłością — dodał, gdy zobaczył zmianę w mimice Crypto — gdyby nie wojna, to może i jedyną...

Zaśmiał się cicho, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Renee. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, gdy palcami uniósł delikatnie do góry jej brodę. Uśmiech, którym ją obdarzył, mimo swojego irytującego wyglądu, był niczym przy tym, który posłała mu Wraith. Pełen tęsknoty, zaufania i obudzonej po latach iskierki miłości.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykuję to mojej ukochanej przyjaciółce, z którą wpadłam na ten absurdalny ship! Kocham cię, babo <3


End file.
